Shōnen seija Chou
by HollywoodlandFreak
Summary: When the Republic of Greater East Asia goes to war, they utilize a secret weapon in the form of a genius boy to lead them to victory. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 0

**Well, here's my first fan-fiction after my hiatus; hopefully my writing has improved. This fic doesn't use any of the characters from the "Battle Royale" metaseries, but does take place in the same universe and continuity. No worries, we shall see some Program action in later chapters. Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: The "Battle Royale" novel is the rightful property of Koushun Takami; the universe that contains the Republic of Greater East Asia does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Chapter 0_

_Kimigayo wa  
Chiyo ni yachiyo ni  
Sazare-ishi no  
Iwao to narite  
Koke no musu made_

Those were the lyrics to the national anthem of a country formerly known as Japan. It was the land of the Rising Sun, the birthplace of the sun-goddess Amaterasu. It was a country of honor and glory, yet a dystopia for recluses, scapegoats, and anarchical-god nephews. This country is now known as the Republic of Greater East Asia.

This country is "successfully fascist," nobody or anything could deteriorate the government, not with a slingshot, nor katana, nor tank. The state had already survived trauma such as an economic depression and a natural disaster that resulted in a nuclear crisis. The only thing that could possibly devastate this land was ignition by a European dragon. The national anthem of its ancestor was no longer sang in classrooms; instead, a chant expressing one's loyalty to the operators of this "metropolitan-utopia" was sang, followed by exposure to propaganda and false information.

Any other nation was viewed with hostility and xenophobia. The American Empire was a notable enemy to the Republic; information from the west was strictly limited. A notable case was that of Kohaku Hashimoto, an unemployed forty-two-year-old man arrested for possession of child pornography. This offense singularly was worthy of imprisonment, but the punishment was even greater as the pornography was a bootleg from America, even having the audacity to feature an enticing female with an Aryan likeness of blonde hair and blue eyes. Music was a prominent example of censorship. One could never forget the incident at the annual Nationalist Music Festival: Chikako Nakahara, a novelty for being a renowned female musician, appeared on stage to perform a folk song on the kotono. Halfway through the song, she interrupted herself and signaled for a stagehand to obtain an electric guitar. She began to play an electrifying rock song from the west, causing the audience to become alive as if they awoke from resting in tombs for a thousand years. The police, in an attempt to merely shoot the electric guitar, miscalculated their aim and shot Chikako Nakahara several times, killing her instantaneously. The audience rioted in protest and fury, resulting in an exercise in police brutality that killed seven and injured forty-three.

Perhaps the worst example of the government's omnipotent charge on the citizens is the Program. The Program, first established in 1947, entails that one class out of fifty third-year junior high school classes participate in this game of bloodshed. This game requires the class to fight until only one is living, unless the metal collars that tracks and listens to the players kill one or all due to some sort of misdemeanor. The Program managed in 1997 on Okishima Island, played by the third-year students of Class B of Shiroiwa Junior High School, had such impact that history books shall remind students that the government shall always prevail. That year, Shogo Kawada managed to stimulate the deaths of students Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa and deactivated their metal collars. Being declared winner, Shogo killed that game's instructor, Kinpatsu Sakamochi, and escaped with his comrades. After his death obtained from injuries of the game, Shuya and Noriko fled the country, never to be seen again.

It has been thirty-eight years since that Program, and it continues to this day. The rules are still intact, with some new additions: kill within twelve hours or you will die, and stay at least six feet away from other players unless you murder them; you must murder that player within five minutes or else you die. New advances in technology allow the organizers of the game to watch the action on big-screened televisions in high-definition. Last year's Program was executed on an island off of Nigata Preference; the winner, Yamato Nishimura, was declared winner a mere eighteen hours after the game started, a record. It seems as if cold-blooded killers like Nishimura-san bring pride to the motherland, what with the government mimicking the Nazi Regime like a shadow-puppet manufactured from fabric. However, Nishimura was retained after the game, due to another new rule, thanks to Shogo Kawada, that states that the winner must be retained for questioning via lie-detector test to ensure that he or she played by the rules and did not fake anyone's death. Any lie could result in six months to three years in federal prison; this has only occurred once to the winner of the Program held in a minuscule village in Aomori Preference, Tsubaki Oshiro, for lying that she killed an opponent with a paper-fan as opposed to a Bowie knife.

However, the Republic of Greater East Asia seeks new territory, not an uncommon occurrence as history can inform. The target is the Nation of the Korean Peninsula, a former ally. It all started with a scandal. The current ruler of the Republic of Greater East Asia, Osamu Wakahisa, met with the current ruler of the Nation of the Korean Peninsula, Ki Song. Song, seeking financial assistance on the eve of a recession, could have effortlessly received a generous gift from Wakahisa. However, when the two discussed and compared strategies on running a country, Song criticized Wakahisa for his unbearable totalitarianism, especially speaking out against the Program. Insulted, Wakahisa not only refused to assist with the economic recovery of the Nation, but declared war. Nonsensical, perhaps it was. However, such mockery henceforth prompted the Republic to exhibit itself as a ruthless superpower. But, the military will need a secret weapon, anything or anyone who singlehandedly could lead them to victory, a Joan of Arc for the Republic of Greater East Asia, but not as a simple saint, as a messiah.

Yet, the government doesn't have to search beyond the sea nor the cosmos to find the messiah. They already have the proper files and paperwork to utilize their savior, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the introduction; please keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the second chapter; here we have some exposition!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It was 2:35 AM at the residence of Wardell Huxley, dean of the Wakoku International Academy in Chiba Preference. He is the legal guardian of Chou Yu, formerly known as Chao Yu before he moved from China to the Republic of Greater East Asia with his businesspeople parents Da Yu and Makoto Yu, formerly known as Zhen Yu, as changing one's name to a Japanese name was required upon obtaining citizenship. His parents were co-CEOs of the major Chinese broadcasting company known as the New Chinese Broadcasting Service. A new policy by the Supreme People's Court accounted for new strategies of censorship and more propaganda for the media; Bao Ruan, president of the Supreme People's Court, has been quoted: "This policy has been imposed to protect the interests of the citizens and to endorse pride and nationalism." Da and Makoto, realizing the repression they would endure, arranged to immigrate to the Republic of Greater East Asia immediately after Chou's birth.

It was three years of the difficult process of immigration before the Yu family became citizens at last. Before entering the country, the couple received a visa from the embassy before departing from the land they called home, but have since referred to as "the land of bigoted Slopeheads," ironic as they could be a part of that category. Da and Makoto were fingerprinted and photographed, as to "avoid fraud or terrorism;" Chou was excluded, having been an innocent three-year-old. After receiving residential cards, only time can predict if the family shall remain citizens due to proper conduct and sufficiency of independent living.

For five years, the preliminary time span of residence in the Republic, the Yu family had displayed proper conduct and sufficiency of independent living. Da and Makoto had taken control of the media superpower known as the Greater East Asia Information Compilation, providing printed media, film, television, and radio transmission to the unknowing masses. Alas, the government imposed a harsh vice on the organization and execution of this company, sometimes even harsher than the Supreme People's Court. Da and Makoto, however, were not stunned as terribly in part due to the indestructible nature of the country.

In the Republic of Greater East Asia, their success and wealth was immense. They lived in an elegant machiya-style house, not a condo, apartment, or public housing as most citizens were confined to. Not one room in that house was in the West-style; instead, each room was in the washitsu-style. Every feature of a washitsu-style room was present: tatami floors, fusuma doors, and shôji. The house was so nationalized that their dining quarters contained an image of Emperor Jimmu; as Da would say in imitation of tourists to Italy, "Do as the Japanese do," yet he was never too certain if it was appropriate to refer to citizens-by-birth as _Japanese _anymore.

The tokonoma was and had always been Chou's most beloved room in the house. In that room was an antique piano obtained to celebrate the family's entry into the country. Makoto, who had taken piano courses as a child, wished to imprint her varied knowledge of the musical instrument onto Chou. Without much assistance from his mother, Chou mastered "Sakura" and other folk songs without imperfections in purely thirty-minutes. Surprised by such prodigal abilities, his parents bought sheet music of various kinds, from baroque to jazz. Even self-taught, Chou demonstrated skill beyond his years. Perhaps out of pride or "kyoiku-mama" tendencies, Da and Makoto indulged their son in other hobbies, such as painting, calligraphy, even dowsing. Chou, without using a photograph as a reference, painted a scenic image of the Great Wall of China at sunset, an image that replaced the illustration of Emperor Jimmu as the adornment of their dining quarters. Even a simple sign that read "Yu Family Residence" was depicted in calligraphy that could conjure envy in a miko that studied the art for decades.

How was it possible for young Chou to do such amazing things? Was it due to autism or Asperger's syndrome? Indeed, while Da and Makoto were still attempting to become fluent in the Japanese language, Chou, who could read, write, and speak by the age of eighteen months, was fluent in Japanese after just twelve weeks of living in the country. The answer was unknown to Da and Makoto, until that one fateful day that Chou experienced his first epileptic seizure. He was only five-years-old, yet a tonic-clonic seizure would show no mercy toward the angelic child. It was at dinnertime when Chou uncontrollably began flailing his limbs, often striking the table. Da interpreted this as childlike horseplay and immaturity, which was especially beyond his son that he nicknamed "Renaissance-chan." "Chou, stop that nonsense this instant," scolded his father. Makoto, however, evaluated the situation as more serious. "I don't think he's playing around, Da. He looks feverish." Chou's pupils dilated hastily, like a train that was unpunctual by only 0.3 seconds. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed onto the tatami floor with a screech. Convulsions overtook the boy as Makoto rushed to be by his side—

Now, at sixteen-years-old, at 2:35 AM, Chou was awoken by another seizure. This seizure was no more than a complex partial seizure, yet the aftermath could be more distressing than expected. Jamais vu caused the surrounding area to become cloudy. He could hardly see; tunnel vision impaired him. He swallowed without self-control as he rocked back and forth. As he was being internally attacked, the books flew off the bookshelf as if thrown by poltergeists. The drawers of the dresser opened and closed by their own will. The lamp on the nearby nightstand turned on and off repeatedly until the light-bulb exploded.

What was occurring? Why, Chou was telekinetic. Not only was he telekinetic, he was also pyrokinetic, hydrokinetic, telepathic, and clairvoyant. His powers were often unstable and disorderly when in an epileptic fit. Luckily, nothing was set afire or drenched this time. The commotion awoke Huxley in his nearby bedroom. He ran into Chou's bedroom to witness the psychic pandemonium. "Chou! Chou! I'm here," he screamed fruitlessly. After a moment, Chou was relieved of the sacred disease, as Hippocrates had named it.

"Chou, are you alright?"

"Sensei? Is that you?" Chou was able to converse with Huxley in English, as he was fluent in that language as well.

"Yes, I'm here. You had a seizure."

"Oh, no wonder why I felt so strange." Chou struggled to lift himself out of bed.

"I think it would be best if you just lay down."

Chou managed to observe that he had a burst of a telekinetic rampage. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I ruined everything."

"It's okay, Chou. Do you feel light-headed?"

"A little."

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I don't think you have to."

"Do you think you'll be able to go to school?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter three has arrived; here we get a glimpse into Chou's school-life.**

* * *

Chou is a student at the Wakoku International Academy. At age sixteen, he is a senior, is the highest-ranking student, and is expected to graduate magna cum laude. He has a major in biochemistry with a minor in mathematics. After graduation, Chou intends to attend the Edo Post-graduate Academy in Tokyo and obtain a doctorate degree.

How could all of this be possible? According to IQ testing, Chou had an IQ of 800. Is such a high number for a boy so low in age humanly possible? Is Chou not in fact human at all? Is he a cyborg, as his fellow students adolescently gossiped? Is he a fallen angel? Did God himself, or perhaps Mephistopheles under Satan's commands, bestow upon him such wisdom for a fortune more valuable than nirvana?

Only a select few know the truth, just as they knew of his multitude of psychic capabilities. If it were to be revealed, Chou would become a phenomenon. Any idol or pop-star would be old news if Chou descended to fame. Yet, he would be a target of scientific experimentation, exploitation by the government, or perhaps become the main-attract of the circus. _Come one, come one, come see Chou the Boy Wonder as he levitates a one-ton elephant with a simple thought!_ If the truth were to be told, he would become more of an outcast, a scapegoat, a victim of bullying. It was horrid enough to be cursed with such gifts to have these gifts cause one misery.

Yet, Chou couldn't waste his energy on such thinking; he was in biochemistry class. The instructor, Professor Léo Gagne, a Frenchmen, was lecturing about the foundations of enzymology. Chou felt obligated to take notes on the subject, despite his ease in understanding the topic, just as he had ease with any other educational topic. With the advantage of a photographic memory, he was able to quickly write every word spoken by Professor Gagne. He was still slightly affected by the seizure he experienced early that morning. Jamais vu was still prominent, altering his ability to focus. After futile attempts to remain focused, Chou looked over at his friend Carmelo Bassi, an Italian. His Aryan likeness, Chou speculated, could send him to federal prison for even the mildest offense. In the midst of his lack of concentration, he had a vision of himself playing mahjong with a man in a suit. It was a faint vision without audible sound, but it made him contemplate why he would be playing mahjong with a stranger.

Finally, the bell rang. This wasn't necessarily a good thing, for Chou did genuinely enjoy biochemistry. In fact, it was his enjoyment of biochemistry, and the fact he was the adopted son of the dean of the academy, that caused him to practically abandon his other excessive hobbies. Chou believed his parents would be proud that he was trying to find his place in this world that seems fragmented like an uncompleted jig-saw puzzle. Ever since his parents' deaths, Chou had wished to please them as they sat by the heavenly throne of Emperor Jimmu, or at least as he liked to imagine.

It was a night in mid-summer when Chou and his parents were driving home from an astronomy convention. Two feuding yakuza clans were fighting as they pulled off the highway. What started as a simple fist-fight became a shoot-out in the name of honor. As members of the clans were blocking the roadway, the Yu family endeavored to, without confrontation, simply continue driving. In a fit of blind fury, one clan shot at the car, shattering the windows and denting the exterior. However, Da and Makoto did not survive the ordeal. Chou, only eight-years-old at the time, remained perplexed and distressed by the incident. Luckily, a good Samaritan called the police and an ambulance. Chou was rushed to the Wakoku International Hospital, a section of the academy. Upon hearing Chou's story, Dean Wardell Huxley immediately adopted Chou. If was after living with Huxley for a time when Chou turn his interests over to biochemistry, as well as be able to attend high-ranking schools and attend the Wakoku International Academy free of charge.

The students proceeded to their next class. "Chou," called Professor Gagne. "May I have a word with you?" Somewhat dazed, Chou replied, "Oui," as he was also fluent in French and was able to converse in the mother-tongue of his instructor.

"You appeared to be pale and light-headed. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had a little seizure this morning."

"Oh, do you need to lie down in the infirmary?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Well, I wanted to show you something." On Professor Gagne's desk was a beaker resting atop a Bunsen burner with an electricity outlet. A laptop with an electrical cord was plugged into the outlet. "I'm doing an experiment. I have here a strand of ubiquitin." He reveals a container carrying the strand of ubiquitin. "If I place it in a Bunsen burner, submerged in water, it should have some sort of reaction. I typed a code into the computer that should act as a pseudo-enzyme. Oh, there is no water in this Bunsen burner." The professor was aware of Chou's powers, and sought for him to use hydrokinesis. "Chou, would you be so kind?"

"Sure." With little effect, Chou filled the beaker with water.

"Okay, so I will now place the ubiquitin in the beaker." Professor Gagne revealed forceps and grasped the substance with them. He gently placed the strand into the beaker. "Oh, Chou, could you start a fire?"

"Sure." As if igniting a candle, Chou caused a small flame to appear under the beaker. The professor expected an immediate reaction, yet no reaction was to be witnessed. Bewildered, Professor Gagne turned over to his laptop, reviewing the code he typed.

"Hmm, perhaps there's an error in the code. I can't seem to think of what it could be." Chou approached the laptop and scanned the code. One equation popped out at him: pi over two plus two times the square-root of 4 times nine over eleven times pi times five. The equation wasn't correct. Chou edited the equation to be pi over two plus three times the square-root of 4 times nine over eleven times pi times five. With the simple altercation, the ubiquitin glowed.

"My goodness! It worked! Chou, what did you do?"

"Well, you had one error. The equation was supposed to be pi over two plus three times the square-root of 4 times nine over eleven times pi times five. That seemed to have been why there was no reaction."

"Thank you, Chou, my dear boy! I shall thank you in my speech."

"What do you plan on doing with this, anyway?"

"I don't know yet. But, everything has a purpose, and this neat experiment shall prove to be purposeful in the scientific community! Maybe the leader himself will give me a medal!" Professor Gagne chuckled, as did Chou to appear supportive of the eccentric man who supported the government for fear of deportation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another installment, where we finally see the main point of the story.**

* * *

The military was preparing for the battle and invasion of the Nation of the Korean Peninsula. Equipment was being tested, uniforms were being attended to, and positions were being assigned. This time, the military was by no means going to falter in techniques, mechanisms, or combat. This time, the charismatic soldiers were to exhibit such agility, such grace, such prowess to rival that of the Romans or their forefathers of the battlefield of their glorious country. If they were fighting in the prime of newsreels played for the masses in the cinemas, they would be designated as "The champions that bring valor and pride to our homeland." Officer Yuudai Azuma was instructing his associates and recruits of his strategy. Projected on a big-screen television was a computer-generated simulation of what he was to describe; representing his ideas with a paper map and figurines was too antediluvian.

"Alright, everybody," continued Officer Azuma, "here's the plan. We are going to use a "sneak-attack" strategy. This year's Program will be held next week at the northernmost edge of Hokkaido Preference; some of our men will be stationed there for that reason. For the sake of convenience, our military and their military are going to meet at the northernmost edge of Hokkaido Preference. Therefore, the cleaning of the aftermath of the Program will be delayed until the first step of our mission. We are going to utilize Chou Yu, codename _Shônen-seija_, as our "secret weapon." Their army claims to also have a "secret weapon," and therefore it is unknown to us. Henceforth, we have to expect the unexpected. We will have one-hundred soldiers as backup for "Operation: Teleksete." Meanwhile, the rest of our troops, under the guidance of generals, will ascend to the Nation of the Korean Peninsula via Type KD8 submarines that will surround the country. Upon entering the country, we shall attack every possible post, harbor, and fort. Until I can give further instruction, you must fight. It is possible that we will siege their governmental headquarters. I repeat, however, until I can give further instruction, you must fight. However, our plans cannot be executed until we obtain Chou Yu."

Meanwhile, the Foreign Relations division of the military was occupied with their responsibilities of obtaining Chou. But, what exactly do they intend to do with Chou? Why is Chou involved in this war? How is Chou involved in this war? Is he truly being exploited by the military, just as he feared? The Director of the Foreign Relations Division of the Army of the Republic of Greater East Asia, Hiroto Arisako, had the proper files and paperwork to utilize their savior, who was in fact the unknowing Chou. He was presenting his findings to Shin Igarashi, Supervisor of the Foreign Relations Division of the Army of the Republic of Greater East Asia. If the military was classified based upon the mundane work-force, they would be white-collar workers amongst blue-collar workers.

"Okay, Igarashi," said Arisako, "here are the files on Chou Yu." Arisako revealed the files on a large computer screen. He repeated what he read off of the screen: "Name: Chou Yu. Date of birth: February 13, 2019. Birthplace: Xia Hospital, China. Blood-type: AB. IQ: 800." Igarashi was bewildered by the last statement. "An IQ of 800? How is that possible?" On the screen appeared a file from the Saitama Preference Center of Scientific Studies and Research. It was penned by Doctor Haruki Higuchi.

"Chou! Chou!" screamed Makoto as her son was assaulted by synchronous neuronal activity in the brain. "What's happened?" asked Da, confused and frightened. Emotionally, Makoto responded, "He's having a seizure! Call the hospital, now!"

Chou was rushed to Saitoma Preference Hospital. After describing the seizure to Doctor Sora Matsusaka, he performed an electroencephalograph, when Chou was awake and when asleep. Upon discovering the activity of his brain waves, Doctor Matsusaka related the diagnosis. "Mr. and Mrs. Chou, according to this EEG test, your son has epilepsy." Makoto developed tears in her eyes, whereas Da attempted to hide his grief and angst. "However, his brain activity was very abnormal, too abnormal for medicine to determine the cause or the variety. I suggest you seek audience with the Saitama Preference Center of Scientific Studies and Research."

Indeed, Da and Makoto sought audience with the Saitama Preference Center of Scientific Studies and Research. Renounced for being the former place of employment for Ryouichi Inoue, who won a Nobel Prize for his experiments on the effects of sugar-alcohol on the population of cockroaches, this institution was bastardized to serve for the agenda of the government. However, the discovery made here would later prove to serve the government, and ultimately bring the nation to victory, at least as was expected.

After hours of testing and experimentation, Doctor Haruki Higuchi communicated his results with his colleagues and Chou's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Chou, we performed an IQ test on Chou. Oddly enough, test results reveal that his IQ is 800." Da and Makoto's eyes grew wide at this news, evaluating to themselves how this could be a valid argument. Stumbling over her words, Makoto said, "He does excel in all of his activities. He was able to read, write, and speak by eighteen-months." Interjecting, Da stated, "He's very bright, but how is an IQ of 800 even possible?" Reviewing his paperwork, Doctor Higuchi continued, "As we tested him, he exhibited bursts of psychic phenomenon. He caused a small fire, which he soon put out with water that appeared as if from thin air. Then, he moved a desk with his mind. He became exhausted, and then told me that he had a vision of tomorrow's dinner where a bowl is dropped and shattered. Mr. and Mrs. Chou, it sounds preposterous, but your son appears to have telekinetic, pyrokinetic, hydrokinetic, clairvoyance, and perhaps telepathic abilities. It has been stated that humans can only use ten percent of their brains. According to our findings and hypothesizing, Chou can use _thirty-five_ percent of his brain."

Da and Makoto were speechless. Could they have possible conceived a child with such magnificent conditions? Was their child a reincarnation of Susanoo, or perhaps the second-coming of Jesus Christ himself? Unsure of how to handle the situation, Da questioned, "What are my wife and I supposed to do with these facts." To try and satisfy his inquire, Doctor Higuchi replied, "Well, I can only suggest you try to harbor and control his psychic abilities, and be supportive parents. Do not expect superhuman attributes from this child; he is still human, after all."

"As expected, he is very bright," sustained Arisako. "He's a senior and the highest-ranking student at the Wakoku International Academy, and he's only sixteen-years-old. He has a major in biochemistry and a minor in mathematics. He has been orphaned and was adopted by Wardell Huxley, dean of the academy. And, he is fluent in fifty languages." Despite having been exposed to all this information about Chou, Igarashi was still very much dazed. "Fifty languages?" questioned Igarashi. "Which languages?"

Arisako revealed a list of the languages Chou could flawlessly speak. He read from the list: "Albanian, Arabic, Armenian, Belarusian, Bulgarian, Catalan, Cantonese, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, English, Esperanto, Estonian, Filipino, Finnish, French, Georgian, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hindi, Hungarian, Indonesian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Latin, Latvian, Lithuanian, Malay, Mandarin, Norwegian, Persian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovak, Slovenian, Spanish, Swahili, Swedish, Thai, Turkish, Ukrainian, Urdu, Vietnamese, and Yiddish"

Igarashi reacted as if the God of Israel himself gave him a golden apple. "My goodness! Being able to speak all of those languages, he could be our national ambassador." Amused by Igarashi's simple thinking, Arisako commented, "Being able to speak all of those languages, he could be emperor of Eurasia." Igarashi considered this possibility, but could only think to say: "So, this is _Shônen-seija_?" Turning off the computer, Arisako responded, "Yes. He can prove to be very useful to our military. However, with his superior brain, he could easily commit mutiny without the use of hundreds of followers. Our first step is to secure his cooperation. Then, "Operation: Teleksete" shall commence."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please show some love with a comment!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter, where we get more insight into Chou's character.**

* * *

After all of their classes had ended, Chou and Carmelo went to the school's café. Chou, not being too fond of coffee, drank green tea while Carmelo drank a cappuccino. Carmelo was one of the few who was aware of Chou's powers, and as such was a close confidant of his. Carmelo had a newspaper, printed in English, which he obtained specifically to show to Chou. On the front page was the news of the government's plans to conquer the Nation of the Korean Peninsula, along with overbearing propaganda and nationalism.

"Hey, did you see this?" queried Carmelo in his native Italian language, as he also knew Chou was fluent in many languages, including his own.

"No, what is it?" replied Chou in Italian.

"The government wants to annex the Korean Peninsula."

"Hmm, really…"

"Why, what?"

"I suppose it doesn't seem that surprising."

"Yes, I guess not. I just wonder if it's going to get any worse here."

"Who knows? Huxley says if it gets any worse, we might move to India."

"Why India?"

"He says there's an opportunity to work as department-head of the Indian National Society of Higher Learning."

"Is that so? That's good for him."

"Maybe, but I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with myself."

"Your smart, hell, you have an IQ of 800. Anyone would be honored to hire you for their major corporation."

"That's true, I guess. But, this fucked-up country only wants to use the arts and sciences for their own gain. They don't have the citizen's best interests in mind."

"Look at you, getting all political."

"At least, that's what I hear. I may be smart, but I'm still a kid. A kid…sometimes I forget that I'm still a kid."

"Your right, Chou. Sure, you're already on your way out of university, but you have all the time you need to adjust to adult life. I mean, I don't have much time left; I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, especially if I'm a _gaijin_."

Chou snickered at this. "Me too, my friend. I'm also a _gaijin_. Hmm, I wonder if this country will try to annex China, again."

"It's all about power and territory. This government seems to have disregarded the whole "balance of power" thing we thought up back home. Hmm, I think I'll go back to Italy when I graduate."

"Really?"

"I don't think a _gaijin_ like me has any use for this country."

"I guess that means I don't have any use for this country, either."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, but I can't think of what use I could be to this country, or what use I have for anything, really."

"I don't know, brother. I guess if I go home, I'll find something to do with my life, or not."

"I just think what we subject ourselves to as humans as pointless. I mean, we do all this stupid stuff, and for what? We're all going to die, anyway; nothing we do in life will matter then."

"Not necessarily. Sure, it all seems pointless, but we ought to make some impact before we come face-to-face with Emperor Jimmu."

"Hmm, maybe the Program isn't such a bad thing…oh, what am I saying? The Program is _awful_!"

"Yeah, Chou. The Program is about as bad as the Holocaust." This statement was rather ironic, as Germany, like this country, was fascist. However, their fascist was unsuccessful and a subject of mockery in textbooks. "My, this year's Program starts next week."

"I suppose it was a good thing I kept skipping grades; I avoided being chosen to participate in the Program."

"Now that I think of it, I'm surprised no other country has tried to interfere, what with the Program and what not, especially America."

"Yeah. I mean, if America tried to infer, it could be the start of a whole new war. Maybe then Europe would infer too; it'd be World War III. Oh, that reminds me; I had a vision in class today. I was in some sort of room with a bunch of computers. There was a guy in a suit and we were playing mahjong."

"That's strange. I wonder what's going to happen."

"I wish I knew. It makes me worry a little."

"This may not be the time for humor, but I wonder why you were playing mahjong. Why not chess? Is this country going through de-westernization?"

"I don't know, but maybe this guy was testing me. He might be from the government, or maybe even the military."

"What if it has to do with the Program? Maybe you won the Program and the guy is the instructor."

"That's very unlikely. I wouldn't be selected to be in the Program. Besides, I'm not a third year junior high student."

"You're right. But, if it's not the Program, then what?"

Chou couldn't think of the possibilities. It was as if his overused brain was unplugged from an atomic power plant. Was he in fact going to be exploited by the government? Any attempts to resist this abuse would be futile…but Chou couldn't be too puzzled about it at this moment. Trying to think of what to say, he blurted out: "Carmelo, is there someone you love?"

Carmelo had to recollect himself to answer the question. After some thinking, he replied: "There was a girl I liked back home. Maybe I'll try to see her again if I go home. What about you?"

"No. I mean, I love my parents, and I love Huxley, but no. Maybe that's something I'll never learn: how to love. Maybe I'm just one of those smart people without common sense."

Then Chou considered this: maybe he wasn't meant to love. Maybe he was meant to save. Save…maybe save the Republic of Greater East Asia from defeat, or save someone or something from their tyranny— Chou peeked at the newspaper to see a brief story: it told of Jong Moon, a 12-year-old figure-skating prodigy, who won this year's annual Nation of the Korean Peninsula Figure-Skating Competition. While he wasn't very interested in sports, he did admire the charisma and will-power of such a youngling, especially a girl, as misogynist attitudes in eastern Asia nowadays often discouraged females with potential skill to exert their skills.

"Oh, look," he said. "Jong Moon won that figure-skating contest." Carmelo glanced at the newspaper to find the source of Chou's claim.

"Hmm, looks like it. I didn't think you were one to take any interest in sports."

"I'm not, but I suppose I can relate her—"

Then, Chou had a vision; it was rather gruesome, causing him to become visibly surprised. Concerned, Carmelo asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" After recollecting himself, Chou revealed, "I…I had a vision. I saw a young girl. There were soldiers behind her. And, there were a few corpses too."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and a review would be lovely.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: In this chapter, we see the meaning behind Chou's first vision.**

* * *

A week has passed since then. At the Huxley residence, Chou was preoccupied with school-work. In fact, he was also preoccupied with the contents of his visions. What did they mean? Who was that man in the suit? Who was the girl? Why was she supported by soldiers? Why were there corpses? _God, I need to stop worrying about it_, Chou scolded himself. _If only I had been raised as a Buddhist; I would be able to live in the moment. Urgh, what's the point in that if I know what will happen in the future? My brain…is this punishment? Is the power of my brain supposed to be the end of me? God, this is a curse! This is a curse that only I am plagued with! Why me? I just want to be normal!_

The stress of it all caused his desk to shake telekinetically. Despite his attempts to restrain the movement, quivering was still prominent. Frustrated, Chou pounded his fists onto the desk. Then, it leaped into the air for a brief instance. As it landed, Chou's study materials scattered onto the floor. Huxley heard the uproar. He knocked on the door to check on his adopted son.

"Chou, may I come in?"

Chou tried to conceal his fluster. "Yes, Sensei."

Huxley entered to see the mess on the floor. "I heard noises. What happened?"

"My telekinesis made the desk levitate, then slam back onto the floor."

"Are you stressing? What's the matter?"

He hesitated; should he pull Huxley into this whirlwind of mystification? "Last week, I had some visions at school."

"Do tell."

"I had a vision that I was playing mahjong with some guy in a suit. We were in a room filled with computers and monitors and such."

"Hmm, strange."

"I had another vision. There was a young girl; behind her were soldiers, and there were scattered corpses."

"Goodness. You could have told me this sooner."

"I know, maybe I should have. But, I didn't wanna worry about it and make a big deal out of it. But, it's killing me; I wanna know what the visions will lead to."

"It's tough, I understand. But, it could be something completely beyond your control. This country makes people do things they don't want to do, believe things they don't want to believe, and live lives they don't want to live. Hell, do you know when the Program began? It began today! We may actually move to India after you graduate because I think things will get _that_ bad. Of course, we don't know if the government has anything to do with your visions. But, if the government or the military does anything to harm you, I will fight with all my might to save you, even if it costs me my life."

It was one of those infrequent moments when Huxley was more of a father to Chou than a mere guardian. With those words, Chou could relax, and maybe not start a forest fire due to the anxiety.

"Thank you, Sensei…papa." Chou warmly embraced him; it was an embrace he hardly obtained since his parents' death. "I…love you."

Huxley was touched; perhaps this is what it meant to raise a child. "I love you too, Chou...son."

As they released themselves from the embrace, the sounds of godly-winds echoed into the house. The wind seemed circular as it shook the trees. Then, a swirling-mechanical sound was heard. Inspecting the phenomenon further, Chou and Huxley discover that two helicopters were approaching. Vainly and without courtesy, the helicopters landed outside the house. Out came Officer Azuma with two soldiers. Having advanced toward the house, Officer Azuma knocked on the door as if it was a gong.

"Goodness gracious," uttered Huxley. "I'll get it." Huxley hastily walked downstairs and opened the door to be met by unsympathetic company. In English, Azuma asked "Are you Wardell Huxley?" Hesitant, Huxley replied, "Yes." Azuma revealed a badge: "I am Officer Yuudai Azuma of the military of the Republic of Greater East Asia. We wish to see your adopted son, Chou Yu." Huxley wavered, but then called for Chou. Chou came downstairs into the doorway. "What is it?" he asked. "I am Officer Yuudai Azuma of the military of the Republic of Greater East Asia," stated Azuma in Japanese. "Your country needs your help; we'll explain when we get to the base. You two come with us." Huxley was suspicious and furious. "Now, wait a minute! What right do you have to come here in the dead of night and force us to go to your base? You won't even tell us what you want!"

One of the soldiers revealed a taser and utilized it on Huxley. As if struck by lightning, Huxley collapsed with a shout of aching. "Sensei!" shouted Chou, disturbed and troubled. "What do you want from me?" Azuma grabbed Chou; he struggled without avail. Chou was forced into the helicopter, followed by Huxley, who was carried by the soldiers.

Chou and Huxley were separated upon entering the military base. Chou was escorted by soldiers down a white hallway with steel tiles making a central line along the walls; the sight of this was reminiscent of an art-film, particularly of the surrealist category. After walking a notable distance, Chou entered the headquarters of the Foreign Relations division. The room indeed had computers and monitors…_just like the vision_. Arisako and Igarashi entered with authority, at least authority of the spurious kind.

Arisako introduced himself first. "Hiroto Arisako, Director of the Foreign Relations Division of the Army of the Republic of Greater East Asia." _Oh, God! That's the guy in the suit._ Prompted, Igarashi introduced himself. "Shin Igarashi, Supervisor of the Foreign Relations Division of the Army of the Republic of Greater East Asia." _What do they want me for? Why am I here? I'm being exploited, I knew it!_ Igarashi continued, "Welcome, Chou Yu. We appreciate you coming here. You shall be a big help to us." Unmoved by the address of gratitude, Chou shouted, "What did you do to Huxley?" Igarashi grinned, "Oh, Huxley is in our special care. We can assure you that he shall be safe." This statement was not completely sincere, as Huxley was in fact trapped in an iron maiden-like contraption. Why? He was defiant. "What do want from me?" Chou queried without fear of showing disrespect. Noticing this, Arisako interpolated, "Allow me to explain. If everyone would allow us to be alone." The others started to exit. "Toshizu," exclaimed Arisako. One of the soldiers froze. "If you would be so kind as to get us some tea. Yu-kun, do you have a preference?" Faintly, Chou responded, "I don't care." Turning back to the soldier, Arisako stated, "Get us two oolongs." The soldier exited.

Arisako attempted to be friendly: "Please, have a seat." Chou noticed a low, antique table with two, antique chairs. He then sat like a child who was punished. "Let's be friends, shall we?" Chou was unmoved. "Now, Yu-kun, there's no need to pout. We're not going to do anything bad. I just wanted to talk to you." Chou still had an ill-tempered disposition. After brief silence, the soldier returned with the tea. "Thank you," said Arisako. The soldier bowed, and then exited. Arisako took a sip, noticing the boy hadn't stirred to retrieve the cup. "Go on, drink." Chou didn't think insubordination was going to have a desirable affect, but he wasn't too positive as to what to make of the situation.

"Here, why don't we discuss this over mahjong?" _Of course this was coming. I can't resist playing the game._ Arisako retrieved the materials for the game from under the table. He revealed a set of dice and placed them near Chou. "Here, I'll let you do the honors of rolling first." Chou picked up the dice and rolled them; the result was nine pips faced up. Chou gave the dice to Arisako, who rolled them; the result was three pips faced up. "Looks like you'll go first." Arisako turned his focus to the tiles, and then motioned to the boy. "Would you like to pass out the tiles?" Resentfully, Chou passed thirteen tiles, face down, to the stranger, and then passed thirteen tiles, face down, to himself. The rest of the tiles were placed, face down, on the center of the table. Arisako exposed a notepad and a pencil. He drew a vertical line down the center of the paper, and then wrote his name on the left side and Chou's name on the right side. After setting up, the game commenced.

Arisako began the conversation, "So, you're probably wondering why you're here."

"It was quite rude to be taken here against my will."

"As you may know, we are at war with the Korean Peninsula."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You can help us win."

"I don't understand—wait a minute…"

"We know that you can use thirty-five percent of your brain. We know you have telekinesis, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, clairvoyance, and telepathy."

Chou paused under the influence of this man-vs.-man conflict. "How do you know?"

"We have files on you, of course. We can't tell you where we got them; that's confidential information."

"You probably use spies, secret police, as well as listening and recording devices. You sick bastards; this isn't the USSR!"

"Oh, your words wound me. This nation would never stoop that low."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't be rude, we're just trying to negotiate. Now, Chou, we know that you could easily blow up the military and the government. But, that doesn't mean we can't blow you up either. Henceforth, we should work together. You can be our secret weapon; you already have a codename: _Shônen-seija_. As such, you can be our savior, our patron saint, our champion. You can be the pride of a new nation, a nation with more territory and supremacy. Their military also has a secret weapon, but we have faith that you will be victorious. And, we could give you a handsome reward."

"Money…that's what it's all about. Well, you can keep your infernal money! I may be a genius, but I will not use my abilities for just the sake of making money. It's evil, it's wicked, it's corrupt, just like this fucking country! How dare you think that _money_ would sway my judgment?"

Arisako laughed with bemusement. "Oh, my dear boy, I wish everyone had your mindset. But, sadly, it's just not how the world works. This country may be "fucked-up," but it's successful. As long as we have strength of all kinds, nothing will tear us apart. You too are also indestructible. It'd be a shame to see someone with as much potential and opportunity as you to go down. So, if you help us this one time, we will let you go to live whatever kind of life you want."

"Is that how you people think? Do you seriously think anyone who has to suffer because of your logic can continue living normally? Do you really think the winners of the Program can really continue as if nothing ever happened?"

"Funny that you mention the Program; it's going on as we speak. Actually, this game of mahjong that we're playing makes for good symbolism of the Program. You do know Chou, if fate wasn't so kind, _you_ could have played in that game. But, think of it all as a game. All of life is a game, after all. You could easily win any game."

Coincidently, Chou did easily win the game of mahjong.

"Oh, look at that. Looks as if you won." Then, Arisako took the tiles and arranged them for mahjong solitaire. "Let's see how well you do at this."

Chou proceeded with this game. In less than two minutes, how had cleared the table.

"Very impressive. You _are_ also the highest-ranking student at the Wakoku International Academy; well done, very well done."

Chou paused for a moment. "If I do this, you'll leave me alone, and I will not be involved any further in this war."

"That's right. And, the money is still up for grabs…if your humanly instinct will let you have it."

Chou thought of his vision. That girl must also be fighting against her will. But, could she possibly be able to use a vast amount of her brain? Chou hoped not, for this gift is truly not a blessing. Couldn't skills, such as archery, on her behalf be enough for him to win? Perhaps he was developing the frame of mind of a participant of the Program; he didn't want to die senselessly with his whole life, his whole uncertain future, ahead of him.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Oh, wonderful! I can assure you it will be easy, as easy as a game of mahjong."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review...maybe...**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is, the chapter where we see some Program action!**

* * *

Indeed, the Program was in session. It was the beginning of Day 2 when Arisako was interrogating Chou. This year's players were from Class C of the third year students of Shōtakashima Junior High School. The roster read of such:

Male Student No. 1, Dayu Otake

Female Student No. 1, Miwako Arakawa

Male Student No. 2, Koryusai Kaminaga

Female Student No. 2, Momoko Endo

Male Student No. 3, Yasuoka Kawachi

Female Student No. 3, Hideko Otomo

Male Student No. 4, Yoshimitsu Kawazu

Female Student No. 4, Ayako Odaka

Male Student No. 5, Hidetsugu Kozu

Female Student No. 5, Reiko Konoe

Male Student No. 6, Shinkichi Saruman

Female Student No. 6, Narato Saikigo

Male Student No. 7, Kazunari Shibata

Female Student No. 7, Mai Saeki

Male Student No. 8, Shosuke Shiratori

Female Student No. 8, Komachi Sakamoto

Male Student No. 9, Masanori Takumoji

Female Student No. 9, Naomi Sekine

Male Student No. 10, Ryunosuke Taniguchi

Female Student No. 10, Nayoko Shifuki

Male Student No. 11, Yakumo Teshigahara

Female Student No. 11, Chika Shinkô

Male Student No. 12, Toshimichi Tsujimoto

Female Student No. 12, Shioko Tanizaki

Male Student No. 13, Korekiyo Nakao

Female Student No. 13, Yukari Tsuruya

Male Student No. 14, Sadaharu Nakamura

Female Student No. 14, Emi Tokaji

Male Student No. 15, Eisen Nishimura

Female Student No. 15, Yuriko Higashikuni

Male Student No. 16, Nobusuke Nozaki

Female Student No. 16, Yasuko Hisamatsu

Male Student No. 17, Keisuke Horikoshi

Female Student No. 17, Nyoko Fukuoka

Male Student No. 18, Taki Makuda

Female Student No. 18, Namie Hori

Male Student No. 19, Akihito Matsushita

Female Student No. 19, Hanako Masuno

Male Student No. 20, Shoraku Miyahara

Female Student No. 20, Yumako Yasui

Male Student No. 21, Tsuyoshi Muraguchi

Female Student No. 21, Masae Yuasa

While on their way to a supposed "class trip," the students were gassed on the bus and brought to the northernmost point of Hokkaido Preference. Taken to a school, they awoke to the horror of having been selected for the game. As their instructor, Itsuki Horikawa, explained, "It doesn't seem fair, does it? You've spent your entire life in school to face the hells of having to study and do all kinds of work until your brains rotted out onto your eyeballs. Then, you realize that it's still not the end. You're still expected to go through this torture and misery until you become a respectable, responsible adult, am I right? Well, in this cut-throat society, we fight each other to the death every day, even if it's only metaphorically. So, is it not appropriate that you experience the truth with your youthful perspective?"

There was occasional disarray. Yuriko Higashikuni (Female Student No. 15) and Taki Makuda (Male Student No. 18) endeavored to escape through the windows, only to be shot at. This prompted Horikawa to begin explaining the rules.

"Alright now, it's time to get down to business. Okay, as you already know, you have to fight until one is left alive. I expect everyone to fight. Your movements and pulse are monitored by metal collars, which have tracking and listening devices." It was at that moment that the students realized, much to their dismay, that there were wearing the metal collars.

"The area has been evacuated, so you are in isolation. At twelve and six o'clock, AM and PM, I will announce randomly selected forbidden zones; there will be a new forbidden zone every hour. If anyone tries to escape, or enters a forbidden zone, a bomb will be go off in the collar, killing you. The time limit for this game is three days. If no one dies within any twenty-four hour period, all the collars will go off and there will be no winner.

"Now, because of deviation in the past, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, new rules have been included since the first Program. You must kill within the first twelve hours of any twenty-four hour period, or your collar will go off. You must stay at least six feet away from other players unless you're gonna kill them. You have to kill that player within five minutes or else your collar will go off. If you win, you will be questioned with a lie-detector test to see if you played by the rules. Any lie could result in six months to three years in prison. Now, I would imagine you wouldn't wanna go to jail after coming out of this alive, huh? Also, you are being watched in HD, so remember to do your best for the camera."

After some more helter-skelter, soldiers appeared with the materials: a map, a compass, food and water, and a random weapon. The game finally began at 2: 05 AM, each student being summoned, in alphabetical order, boy-then-girl, to enter the battlefield. With weapons in hand, some were willing to fight without mercy, while orders were petrified and tried to avoid confrontation as much as possible.

6:00 AM, Day 1, first announcement as said by Horikawa: "Good morning, everyone! Is everyone fighting with energy? Okay, here's a list of your dead friends in the order that they died: Male Student No. 10, Ryunosuke Taniguchi; Female Student No. 9, Naomi Sekine; Male Student No. 16, Nobusuke Nozaki; Male Student No. 21, Tsuyoshi Muraguchi; Female Student No. 2, Momoko Endo. That's five; thirty-seven to go. C'mon, you can do better than that! I know it's hard when your friends die, but keep it up. Okay, here are the forbidden zones; get your maps out and mark it down: this hour, 6 AM, C-5; 7 AM, G-6; 8 AM, H-6; 9 AM, B-3; 10 AM, D-2; 11 AM, A-3. Got all that? Good. Talk to y'all soon!"

Some students already decided they didn't want to participate. Naomi Sekine hung herself with her designated weapon, a robe. Best friends Nobusuke Nozaki and Tsuyoshi Muraguchi voluntarily slit each other's throats with their designated weapons, kitchen knives.

12:00 PM, Day 1, second announcement as said by Horikawa: "It's lunchtime, everyone! Take a break and have something to eat, or not. Here's a list of the goners: Male Student No. 15, Eisen Nishimura; Male Student No. 11, Yakumo Teshigahara; Male Student No. 2, Koryusai Kaminaga; Female Student No. 16, Yasuko Hisamatsu; Male Student No. 5, Hidetsugu Kozu. That's five; thirty-two to go. Gee, a lot of the guys have died already. Are your brothers betraying you or are the ladies proving to be bloodthirsty? Here are the new forbidden zones: this hour, 12 PM, H-8; 1 PM, E-1; 2 PM, F-1; 3 PM, H-3; 4 PM, C-1; 5 PM, A-5. You're halfway through the first day; don't you feel accomplished? Keep on playing!"

The game had become an opportunity to showcases one's athletic prowess. Komachi Sakamoto killed anyone who dared cross her path, and Kazunari Shibata took this game with a grain of salt. Sakomoto would kill six in total. Shibata would kill nine in total; he would have killed them all if he could.

6: 00 PM, Day 1, third announcement as said by Horikawa: "Good evening, younglings! Has anyone taken time to sleep? Hope nobody got slaughtered while dreaming. Speaking of slaughter, here's the rest of the body count: Female Student No. 6, Narato Saikigo; Male Student No. 3, Yasuoka Kawachi; Female Student No. 3, Hideko Otomo; Female Student No. 1, Miwako Arakawa; Male Student No. 14, Sadaharu Nakamura; Male Student No. 9, Masanori Takumoji. That's six; twenty-six to go. Well, I notice some improvement, but you could do better. Now, for the every mysterious forbidden zones: this hour, 6 PM, I-8; 7 PM; D-6, 8 PM, G-5; 9 PM, G-10; 10 PM, D-3; 11 PM, I-2. Remember to not idle about!"

Lovers Miwako Arakawa and Sadaharu Nakamura couldn't possibly live without one another. To represent their love for each other one last time, they killed themselves in a fashion reminiscent of _"Romeo and Juliet_;_" _Sadaharu poisoned himself with his own vial while Miwako stabbed herself with her own blade.

12: 00 AM, Day 2, fourth announcement as said by Horikawa: "It's the beginning of the second day; aren't you excited? We have more to write obituaries for: Male Student No. 6, Shinkichi Saruman; Female Student No. 15, Yuriko Higashikuni; Female Student No. 5, Reiko Konoe; Male Student No. 19, Akihito Matsushita; Male Student No. 20, Shoraku Miyahara; Female Student No. 12, Shioko Tanizaki. That's six; twenty to go. More than half of you are gone, is that so? Forbidden zones are as follows: this hour, 12 AM, D-10; 1 AM, D-4; 2 AM, I-3; 3 AM, D-5; 4 AM, A-9; 5 AM, F-4. Don't forget to have an extra pump in your step!"

Some students were rebellious and died due to inappropriate conduct. Shioko Tanizaki, for example, had entered forbidden zone D-5, resulting in her collar discharging.

6: 00 AM, Day 2, fifth announcement as said by Horikawa: "It's time for breakfast, unless you intend to starve. Here are the dead: Female Student No. 4, Ayako Odaka; Female Student No. 14, Emi Tokaji; Male Student No. 13, Korekiyo Nakao; Female Student No. 7, Mai Saeki; Female Student No. 10, Nayoko Shifuki; Male Student No. 1, Dayu Otake; Female Student No. 18, Namie Hori. That's seven; thirteen to go. Looks like more girls died this time. Are you warrior women faltering in your techniques? Let's not forget our forbidden zones: this hour, 6 AM, G-2; 7 AM, J-1; 8 AM, G-4; 9 AM, C-7; 10 AM, J-4; 11 AM, A-10. I must say, this is progressing like a game of go!"

Emi Tokaji saw a mysterious figure in the distance. Instead of walking away, instinct took over and caused her to attack. With her TKB-059, she shot the figure, only to discover it was her best friend Ayako Odaka. Overcome with grief, Emi hadn't noticed that Kazunari was watching her the entire time, waiting for the right moment to assail.

12: 00 PM, Day 2, sixth announcement as said by Horikawa: "It's noontime! Don't get discouraged! Here's who kicked the bucket: Male Student No. 18, Taki Makuda; Female Student No. 8, Shosuke Shiratori; Male Student No. 12, Toshimichi Tsujimoto; Female Student No. 21, Masae Yuasa; Female Student No. 17, Nyoko Fukuoka; Female Student No. 11, Chika Shinkô; Female Student No. 19, Hanako Masuno. That's seven; six to go. Whoa, this is getting intense! Mark down the forbidden zones: this hour, 12 PM, C-2; 1 PM, D-7; 2 PM, H-1; 3 PM, D-8; 4 PM, J-8; 5 PM, C-8. You can't give up now! Don't make me dress up as a cheerleader and cheer you on! I know the boys would be blinded, but you twisted yaoi fan-girls might find pleasure in that."

Kazunari and Komachi weren't the only players with magnetism and vigor. Nyoko Fukuoka killed five students in less than four minutes. Alas, her winning streak was diminished when ruthless Kazunari killed her in retaliation for her probable stealing of his title as best player.

Before the next announcement could be made, the winner was declared. The students who had died in this time frame were Female Student No. 8, Komachi Sakamoto; Male Student No. 4, Yoshimitsu Kawazu; Female Student No. 20, Yumako Yasui; and Male Student No. 7, Kazunari Shibata. By 4: 26 PM, Female Student No. 13, Yukari Tsuruya, and Male Student No. 17, Keisuke Horikoshi, encountered each other. They were never particularly friendly, nor had particular animosity toward each other. Yet, a sense of astonishment and survival-of-the-fittest had stained the air just as blood stained the soil.

"So, it's just us, huh?" suspected Keisuke.

"Seems like it," answered Yukari.

"God, this whole thing is so fucked up."

"I know."

"I've gotten this far; I don't want to die now. Yet, I can't kill anymore; I've already killed more than I would have liked to."

"How many have you killed?"

"Three."

"Seven."

"Really…"

"That is the point of this game. But now, I guess I don't care if I die."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you deserve to win."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's kill ourselves. I doubt someone as fragile as you could live on with the guilt. Three people, _pfft_."

"I'm not a murder, like you."

Yukari pulled out a Mamba Pistol. "Would you rather I kill you instead? Are you tough enough to kill me?"

"I…no."

"Okay, then get your weapon and get it over with."

Keisuke pulled out an IOF .32 Revolver and pointed it at his head. Likewise, Yukari pointed her gun at her head.

Yukari decided to coordinate this ritualistic double-suicide. "Okay, on the count of three, shoot."

"How do I know you aren't going to shoot yourself?"

"Because I'm not willing to have to deal with living under totalitarianism. Now, are you just stalling?"

"No."

"Okay, then let's do this."

A feeling of dread and nausea overtook the boy. Was he really going to kill himself? Was he truly afraid of dying at this climax?

"One…two…three!"

Keisuke pulled the trigger, sending a copper bullet blasting into his brain, smashing his skull as it penetrated his head. Yukari backed out on her word, for she didn't pull her trigger.

"This is the kind of thing that life does to you, kid. Life stabs you in the back, or turns your brain into fruit salad." At 4: 27 PM, after one day, fourteen hours, and twenty-two minutes, Yukari Tsuruya was declared winner. Maybe it was because of lucky number thirteen.

Nearby, Officer Azuma decided to test Chou's abilities. Equipped with a bulletproof vest, he suspected the military was skeptical of what he was capable of. As Chou was escorted to the training center for soldiers, he pasted by Yukari as she was escorted for questioning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the bloodbath. Wanna tell me how much you enjoyed it with a review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: The end is near as another battle begins.**

* * *

Chou entered the training center. It reminded him of the gymnasium of the private high school he attended, as well as the memories of being pelted with volleyballs. Digression aside, this training could serve as a chance at redemption for all the instances he was mistreated. This time, he won't suppress himself. This time, he would fight back with all he has. This time, he would prove himself as _Shônen-seija_, if only to have a brief moment of genuine glory.

Azuma, Arisako, and Igarashi were in a control booth separated by a window. It was in this room that they would dictate the course of action. Azuma communicated with Chou via a microphone amplified with speakers: "Alright, _Shônen-seija_. You are ready?" Assuming he wouldn't be heard, Chou just nodded his head. "Men, enter." Fifty soldiers, twenty five one side of the room and another twenty five on the other side of the room, appeared carrying Remington 1100 semi-automatic firearms.

Azuma continued, "Okay, I want you to walk in a straight line all the way down the room. Our men here are going to shoot at you. You are to stop the bullets from hitting you with your mind. Am I clear?" Chou was uncertain of his ability to perform the task, but did want to finish this training as soon as possible. Hesitant, he replied, "Yes." Azuma was amused. "Okay, men. Prepare your weapons." The soldiers loaded their guns and then held them erect. "Alright…go!"

Chou gradually strolled down the room. Mercifully, and perhaps disobediently, each soldier only shot at him once. Each time, Chou used telekinesis to send the bullets clear of his path. Some missed his face and body by mere centimeters, while others he sent flying above his head. He even managed to blow apart a bullet that flew behind him. Not one bullet had to be dodged. _This is too easy. I suppose I could go for a challenge._ Finally, Chou had journeyed to the control booth, coming face-to-face with the officer. He grinned and said, "Impressive, very impressive. Can you do it again with the soldiers firing at you repeatedly?" Chou simply turned his back to him, implying that he accepted the challenge. "Okay then…go!"

Chou slowly made his way back to the other room of the end. Despite the fear of being defeated by a minuscule piece of metal, he still managed to stop each bullet. Some of them came at him in troves, only to sent dropping to the floor. A few he kept levitated in the air. Overall, it was as he had an incased himself in a force-field. He revisited to the other side of the room untouched. Azuma became quite irritated actually. "Okay, let's see if you can handle this!" The soldiers exited, and then returned momentarily with flamethrowers. An aura of dread overcame Chou. _Couldn't they have given me a fire-resistant suit?_ "I want you to pace the room and keep yourself from getting burned. If you can do this, then I'll really have faith that you can help defeat the Korean army."

Doubtful at first, Chou proceeded down the room. The soldiers activated the flamethrowers, yet had a feeling of unease at the impending harm of a civilian. Chou, however, became crafty and utilized hydrokinesis to smother the flames. He also used telekinesis to shift the flames away from him, and then dowsed the fire. With a notable use of his psychic powers, he formed two balls of fire into one as he sent them over his head, and then liquidated the sphere with water as he walked past. When he approached the control booth, he turned around and repeated the process with triumph.

Azuma addressed, "Let's play with fire some more, shall we? Someone get the bow-and-arrow and target." A soldier went off to the retrieve these items, and then returned with them. "Put the target on the opposite end of the room, and give the weapon to _Shônen-seija_," directed the officer. The soldier did as instructed. "Alright, let's try this. I want you to shoot the arrow, then set it on fire, then put the fire out before it hits the target."

Chou, despite his lack of interest in sports, did excel in such activities. He positioned the bow-and-arrow properly, scanned the position of the bull's-eye, and then readied himself to shoot. He shot the arrow, ignited it, and just before it hit the bull's-eye, drenched it. _That was actually pretty tough._ Azuma was impressed. "Well done. I think you're ready."

Like clockwork, another soldier entered the training center. He sprinted to the control booth and entered it. "Sir," he started, "the Korean Army is here! They're on the shores of this preference!" Azuma immediately stood up. He passionately grabbed the microphone and spoke with authority, "Men, the enemy is in the area. Everyone, prepare yourselves and head out!" The soldiers scrambled out of the training center, some going to retrieve more weapons, others merely walking out with their flamethrower. Azuma, Arisako, and Igarashi then exited, Chou following close behind them. Speaking to Arisako and Igarashi, Azuma said, "You two return to your post. Make sure to prepare your communication devices." They bowed and turned in the opposite direction as Chou and Azuma went to exit the base.

Most of the one-hundred soldiers stationed to back up Chou were face-to-face with the Korean soldiers. The rest hurried to their positions as Chou and Azuma approached. The clean-up crew had yet to dispose of the bodies from the Program; therefore, blood was splattered about and the smell of corpses perfumed the air. Chou tried to hold back the urge to vomit; he was at stake for his life, just like the participants of that game.

Every soldier had ultimately positioned themselves as initiated. The soldiers dispersed to allow Chou to appear in front of them all; "Operation: Teleksete" was about to be orchestrated. At that moment, his vision became reality. There was the girl, standing opposed to him, with soldiers behind her. Some distance away was corpses. _This girl…what could she possibly do?_ Astonished, Azuma shouted, "Their secret weapon is a girl?" Without much thought, one soldier used the flamethrower on the girl. The fire shifted out of her path, and then water materialized to drown out the flame. Chou was flabbergasted; could this girl be just as he was? Could she use a large portion of her brain as well? Did she have the same powers of him? Azuma was just as flabbergasted. He shouted, "This girl; is she as powerful as _Shônen-seija_?"

Chou focused in on the girl even more. In his vision, she appeared as if she was a silhouette. She still appeared blurry, as if he was watching her through a shard of crystal. But, he could recognize her. He saw her on the front cover of that newspaper…

"Jong Moon?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: And now, the final chapter.**

* * *

Officer Hwan Yig of the military of the Nation of the Korean Peninsula stood opposed to Officer Azuma. Being resourceful, their military was always one step ahead. Utilizing spies, they were aware of the use of Chou as a secret weapon and the plans of invasion. Jong Moon, who could use a large, undisclosed amount of her brain, would serve as a foil to Chou, and perhaps emerge as champion in this quasi-battle. Their military was already stationed at every possible post, harbor, and fort; with more advanced equipment and techniques, the Korean soldiers would forfeit anything to defend their country from being defiled by the Republic of Greater East Asia.

Officer Yig, in English, began the conversation: "Officer Azuma, you couldn't be too secure, could you?"

Azuma hesitated at first, then said, "You sneak! Where is the sportsmanship? Where is the chivalry?"

Yig chuckled. "You're a fool. This is war; this section of the continent of Asia has become cut-throat and deceiving. Do you really think we would allow history to repeat itself?"

"It's all a matter of who has the best equipment and strategies."

"Yes, I'll admit your strategy was clever. But, do you really think my army would allow such bombardment to happen?"

"You wicked man!"

"Wakahisa is wicked! If he didn't have such a temper, this whole war wouldn't be happening!"

"Ki Song should mind his own business and worry about running his own country!"

One of the Korean soldiers positioned his gun to shoot Azuma. However, Yig motioned for him to relax his desire to attack. "Well, if we have secret weapons, we ought to use them."

"Yes, we should use them, and without the involvement of our troops."

"If "_Shônen-seija_" can win, our army will surrender, even if it means having to deal with Song."

"Likewise. If this girl can win, we will do the same, even if Wakahisa becomes furious."

Chou turned his attention to his opponent. She had a strange gleam in her eyes; it was dull like the moonlight, yet unsightly like the sun. Chou thought of this for a moment. Did he have such a gleam in his eyes? Was this gleam a symbol of the powerhouse one could become when at the hazard of hardship? Jong Moon seemed to be in a rage, yet seemed sympathetic as well. She couldn't have possibly done this voluntarily. She must have been forced to fight against her will. She must view these gifts as a curse. _Does she have pride, a pride I don't have? Maybe this pride would allow her to defeat me._

Yig grew impatient. "Alright, let's begin, shall we?"

Azuma felt the malice of this exclamation sting him to the core; this officer was too serious. "Yes, let's begin."

Jong made the first move. She created a sphere of fire, which she threw spiraling toward Chou. Swift on his feet and swift with his mind, he used telekinesis to stop the sphere a mere meter before him, and sent it back at her as if playing catch. She too was swift on her feet swift and with her mind, and saturated the flame.

Chou created a stream of liquid that went flying toward Jong like a dragon. With a simple movement, she leaped into the air, ascended the stream over the crowd of soldiers, and sent it diving into the nearby ocean. _Oh, God! She can levitate?_

The girl, without much courtesy, levitated a gun out of a nearby soldier's hands. Trying to play by the rules, instead of shooting him, she sent the gun soaring at Chou with the intent of disorientating him. While this was unexpected, Chou stopped the gun mid-air, sent it twelve meters into the air, and then crushed the weapon, dispersing shards everywhere. With one single bullet still intact, Chou propelled it toward Jong's feet. Jong, who noticed his intentions of startling her, would not tolerate such child's-play. She launched the bullet, in a circular motion, to his head. This prompted him to stop the bullet five meters away, and then shattered the useless piece of metal.

Frustrated, Jong, with a wave of her hand, created a stream of fire that was positioned to transfer in-between Chou's legs. With agility, Chou moved over, and then produced a miniature rain-storm to put the fire out. Without much energy, he formed a stream of water and flung it at this enigmatic girl. Almost tranquilly, she sent the stream twirling around her body, and then let it drop to the ground.

Exhausted, Chou collapsed to his knees. Jong perceived this as a victory on her behalf. Then, Chou communicated with her telepathically. _"Stop fighting."_

Jong was staggered by his humility, yet annoyed as well. She returned the message with her mind, _"What are you doing?"_

_ "This is pointless. We're just being used. We're just pawns."_

_ "You may see it that way, but I have control of it."_

_ "You don't know what you're talking about. You're young, you don't understand—"_

_ "I volunteered to do this. Or, at least they gathered files on me. When they came to my door, I didn't fight it off. I wanted to prove myself worthy of something bigger, something better. I didn't just want to be the little-prodigy-figure-skater for the rest of my life. I want to have a more important legacy than that. I wanted to be remembered for greatness. I wanted to be remembered for defeating totalitarianism."_

_ "You can do great things. You can use your abilities to help people, not cause destruction. That's…what I've been trying to realize for myself all along."_

_ "Don't turn this into some sort of revelation. If I can't use my powers, then what do I have?"_

_ "You can bring peace. We can escape all of this. We can leave this continent and act for the sake of peace."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "I think we should get out of this fucked-up country and find a place where you can have the legacy you want."_

Jong had a change of heart at this. She did realize that she was a pawn for the military of her homeland. Who knows how else she would be maltreated? She could escape this situation and continue to become great, if not supreme. _"What are we going to do? How are going to be able to escape now?"_

_ "We can fake each other's deaths. If we stare at each other for a while, it could look as if we telekinetically shut down each other's organs."_

_ "How could we actually convince them of that?"_

_ "Nobody here has telekinesis. They don't know how it works."_

Jong considered this. It was true. They could in fact convince the armies that they died. Then, it would be the path to freedom.

_"Valid reasoning." _

_ "Okay, I'm ready."_

_ "Alright, start staring."_

Chou and Jong started to stare at each other, inaugurating the illusion. The mysterious gleam in Jong's eyes became more radiant. As much as he could know, Chou had this same gleam. To be more believable, Chou and Jong managed to sweat more profusely, and even caused their veins to pulsate. It was as if they were about to self-destruct. The armies and the officers were not to certain of what was occurring before their eyes.

Azuma shouted, "_Shônen-seija_, what are you doing?"

Followed suit, Yig shouted, "Jong Moon, stop these nonsense. Keep fight!"

After long moments of staring, Chou and Jong collapsed, as if they did in fact deactivated each other's organs. The officers ran to the aid of their respective secret weapon. They shook their bodies, hoping they would stir into consciousness. "Chou Yu," said Azuma, "what's the matter? Can you hear me?" Yig said, "Jong Moon, have you fainted?" The officers checked for a pulse. As if by some sort of miracle, no pulse could be detected. "Men," continued Azuma, "I think he's dead." The soldiers were in awe; what would time tell for their invasion of their enemy? "He must be taken to the infirmary."

Late in the night, Chou awoke in the military infirmary. When he realized what hour it was, he quickly got to his feet and considered a method of escape. He noticed the windows and hastily climbed out of one. He descended onto an awning, but managed to safely lower himself to the ground. He ran to the shore where he encountered Jong. She was taken back to the military base on the shores of the Korean Peninsula, but managed to escape by levitating back to Hokkaido Preference. It was at that moment when she developed a distain for the country she had once felt such patriotism for. She had to abandon that infernal location of the Earth to seek opportunity and be liberated from suppression.

"Where are gonna go?" she cogitated.

Chou overviewed the possibilities. "We should go to India. My adoptive father was gonna go there. Maybe I'll meet him there."

"I think we're fugitives."

"I think so, too. That's why we can never come back."

"I might miss it…oh, what am I saying?"

"It's gonna be tough. But, we can survive. You speak Hindi, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'll find some way to survive, anyhow."

"I hope so."

"C'mon, we shouldn't stay here anymore. We're gonna get caught."

Jong grabbed Chou's hand and levitated. She flew southwest, taking him with her. She wasn't very confident of where she was going, but it didn't necessarily matter at the moment. Their path in the sky was uncertain, like their future. Then, Chou had a thought; maybe he is capable of loving. Of course, this love was ambiguous, yet it was apparent. It was a desire to perform good deeds for humankind, humankind that urged to be unshackled. With his abilities, perhaps he and Jong were the second-coming of Christ. Or, at least they could perform Christ-like duties to avenge the torment they suffered due to "successful fascism." If Chou will become a companion of Emperor Jimmu, it ought to be on behalf of finding his rightful place on a planet that underwent more injustice than he. It was farewell to the land of the Rising Sun, yet it was also a greeting to the horizon of a new era.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed my fic.**


End file.
